Leprechaun's Agreement
by regertz
Summary: A generation after their clash with the leprechaun Lubdan, Rory and Emily and their daughter face the consequences of their truce negotiations.
1. Chapter 1

"Leprechaun's Agreement..."

Summary: A generation after their clash with the leprechaun Lubdan, Rory and Emily and their daughter face the consequences of their truce negotiations.

Prologue:

Six months after the events of "Leprechaun: Back2 da Hood" in 2004.

Bright sunshine, the old construction site now offering some hopeful signs of development...A growing bank of shops, coffee and juice spots, restaurants...

Rory Jackson and Emily Woodrow content to find the place calm and trouble-free as they made their way to the State campus library...

"So hello, boyfriend..." cooing tone, both looking to see a lovely young woman in her early twenties, long curly haired with glowing dark skin, deep brown eyes, well developed but not at all fat in figure, in reasonably classy purple blouse, blue sweater, black pants. "Rory Jackson…" teasing tone.

Uh...Rory eyed the woman, trying to fix a name to face...She beaming at him.

She reminds me of poor Lisa some but…

"Rory?" Emily's stern and inability to avoid a slight frown clearly indicating her inability to avoid some degree of jealousy.

"Hi, I'm Lubdan...Unusual name I know." Apologetic smile as the woman offered a lovely hand. "I think you've forgotten me."

Rory struggling to place her, hoping she wasn't a girl he'd, during his more unsavory and somewhat out of it days...

"Have you, Rory?" Emily, coldly now.

"Oh, I meant you too, Emily." Warm smile of perfect and dazzling teeth.

Rory breathing sign of relief...

Some girl from school, likely...But, a girl like this you think I'd...

"I understand. I've changed lots. Lost some weight, gained a bit in some places..." Smile. "But it's so great to see you both again, you look...Great. So alive."

Hmmn…Emily stared...

Reminds me of Lisa…But can't quite…Well…Maybe you're off the hook here, boy...She glanced at the nervous Rory.

"You've been away awhile…" Lubdan noted. "You know I've just started dating your cousin, Marcus, Emily. He's so sweet…" beam. "We went out to a movie the other night. He's such a gentleman."

"Oh…Marcus…" Emily nodded.

That's it…The girl he mentioned on phone…

Bragged about, rather…

"Yeah, he told me you were dating…Or he was dating someone new…"

"Special, I hope…" impish smile, wink to Rory who smiled…Cooling it as Emily renewed frown his way.

"Yeah, I think he likes you…" Emily agreed, with smile, then slight puzzlement… "But you said we know each other? I'm really sorry but…"

"As I say…" Lubdan put up a hand…Nice bracelet, Rory noted…

Gold or good imitation but not flashy…Kinda heirloom style.

"…I've really changed a lot since we knew each other. And I was away myself for a while…I was pretty ill last year, but I've gotten a little better…"

A little? Rory cautiously avoided too much eyeing…

"So…How are you guys doing?" the woman asked, eager tone. "Are you in college now or…?"

"We're both at State…" Emily noted.

"Great…I should take some courses myself, though I work right now…Researching…"

"Researching? You're a scientist?" Rory asked.

"Oh, Lordy, no…Though I do like Science…" Lubdan chuckled warmly. "So many wonderful inventions always popping up. No, historical research…You know, studying my people and their real history, getting the facts, not just the legends and all…But have you got majors?"

"That's cool, girl…" Rory nodded. "I'm pre law now and Emily's studying engineering."

"Pre law? That's terrific…" Lubdan nodded. "Wish I had the head for it…And Engineering? Wow. You two are going places…" shrewd nod. "Though Rory? I do remember you had a bit of a bad ass rep…Back then." Coy teasing tone, forefinger wag…Followed by pleased nod. "I'd bet Emily's got you on the straight road now, huh?" warm smile.

"He's cleaned up his act some." Emily nodded, relaxing a bit after initial stiffness at Lubdan's slight flirting.

"Good for you, Rory." Nod. "And I know Emily's always been the kind of girl who'll succeed at anything. It's so nice to hear you're doing well. And still together, I see…" another smiling wag of finger. "But no ring?"

"We're sort of engaged but we agreed to finish school first." Emily noted, then eyeing the pleasant and pleased-looking girl.

"Oh! Congratulations! Mind if I give hugs?" Lubdan beamed, moving to hug Rory who tried not to seem overly pleased to be embraced by the beautiful girl.

"All yours, girlfriend…" she grinned to Emily, releasing Rory and hugging her briefly…

Hmmn…She is still not coming to me…

"So we knew each other…At school…?" Emily asked.

"Hmmn-hmm…" nod. "But I was a bit of the underground type, something of a loner. Till this year when I kinda blossomed a little." Slight rocking and swell of breasts under blouse…A fine gold necklace swaying.

I guess you did, girl…Rory thought, somewhat enraptured.

Idiot…Emily frowned. Say…That's a nice necklace…She thought…A little old-fashioned but very classy…

"And now I'm trying to get out more and enjoy life a little, meet people." Lubdan beamed. She reached to adjust a comb at the back of her head, in her hair.

"Say that's lovely, it looks antique." Emily eyed the comb a bit.

"Yes, it is…Family heirloom, they say it's hundreds of years old but...In any case I like it. Here…" Lubdan pulled it out and offered a close look. "See the working…And the lettering is old Gaelic…"

"Irish…" Emily explained drily to a puzzled Rory.

"Yeah, I'm Irish, in part…Not all, of course…" Lubdan smiled.

Emily blinking suddenly…

"When in school did we know each other?" she asked, nervous now…A clutch of dread.

Rory still rather clueless…

"Oh, it was about six months ago…Last time we met…" Lubdan smiled.

Emily pulling phone, dialing… "Marcus?!"

"Is Marcus all right?" Lubdan, innocently as Rory stared, puzzled…Emily?

"Oh, thank God…Marcus, you're ok?"

"Tell him I hope he's all right and that I had the nicest time." Lubdan, eagerly.

"Em?" Rory asked.

"I just wanted to check on him…He was driving to an appointment…" Emily, a bit lamely. "He's fine."

"Good…" Lubdan breathed a sigh of relief. "He really is such a sweet guy. Hey, how about we all grab a coffee?" Lubdan suggested, re-inserting her comb and pulling up a stylish purse. "I'm…Treating!" beam.

Emily, hesitant…

"Emily…We really should talk." Lubdan eyed her, smiling. "Among other things you can tell me all about Marcus…Girlfriends should support each other, ya know. Though I am sure he's a good guy. And we should talk about the old days…"

Emily staring…

Rory blinking…

God…Don't tell me they were…

Not that there's anything wrong with that…

But Goddamn…

"All right. We should talk." Emily agreed, nervous look. "How about just us? Rory has a lot of class work to do…"

"Oh, I…" Rory began, coughing as Emily jabbed him.

I mean, hell…If you two were…You know…I should know about it…

Not that there's anything…

"Okay, if you like…Just us girls." Lubdan smiled. "Maybe Rory can join us later for dinner or something."

"Yeah…Maybe." Emily, paling…

Don't panic, don't get him panicked…Maybe I can at least save him…Call him once he's left when I can…

Dinner? Jesus, God.

I can just imagine.

"I've had my eye on the steakhouse downtown…Riley's? And I've been starving myself just to be able to go." Lubdan noted happily. "Rory? Try and finish and lets do a nice steak or something together. All set, Emily?" broad smile, taking her arm.

"Uh, sure…Lubdan…You ladies have a nice…" he eyed Emily's desperate look.

Jesus…

How serious were…?

Wait a minute…She's scared, not worried…

What the…?

"Okay! See ya, Rory!" Lubdan waved, Emily's arm locked in her arm…

….

Bailey's Coffee…

"This place is great. Now I find Starbucks…" Lubdan, looking over the coffee menu… "…Ok. But for real Irish cream and the closest thing to Irish whiskey in my non-alcoholic Irish coffee, this sure and is the place…" she giggled, affecting Irish accent. "And while I might try a wee one tonight at dinner, I really can't handle too much…Goes right to my wee head…" grin. "You, Emily?"

"Just the house coffee." Emily managed to get out. "Thanks."

"That's good too…Sometimes the best is to go right to the main event. Ok, girl…" Lubdan beamed at the young girl barrista at the counter. "One medium Irish coffee, with the whipped cream and one house…Uh, Emily?"

"Small, thanks."

"Small it is. Anything to eat, girl? I know I shouldn't but I gotta take a butterscotch scone. With the clotted cream? How much? Fourteen seventy-five? Thanks." She offered the girl a twenty. "Please keep the change…" she beamed. "Ok, lets try and find a quiet seat…Ah, there…" she pointed to where in an isolated booth a young man was intently working on laptop.

"I think that one's…" Emily began. Lubdan eyeing the young man, slight wave of hand.

"Damn…" the man eyed his blank screen…Fiddling with cord…Then finally rising in annoyance and carrying computer to another table.

"There we go, come on…Don't worry…I'm sure he backed things up." Lubdan hissed to the startled, increasingly nervous Emily. Pressing on to the seat before anyone could grab it, Emily following.

"There, nice and quiet." Lubdan smiled at her companion who'd moved to the far side of the booth. "Don't be nervous, Emily." Kind smile. "I've no ill intent just now. I swear on my mother's…Well, whatever we have, not exactly a soul, but…Come now, relax and be glad this reunion is going so much more pleasantly than you expected. Eh, girlfriend?" cocked head, smile. "Ah, here's our coffees and my scone. I hope you try a piece, at least…I haven't had scones like these in a very, very long time. Thank you, missie." She beamed at the waitress and pulled plate with scone over, then the cup of clotted cream, spooning it on.

"Good coffee?" she asked Emily who'd taken hers and begun to sip at it.

"Yes. Look, it is you, right?" she asked. "This isn't a joke or…?"

"And who would be pulling such a joke after those sad events last year…?" Lubdan stared, shocked expression that Emily had to admit looked truly sincere.

He/She is good…Oh, God…

"Only you, Rory, and yours truly know of them unless you've been telling tales? And I can't believe Rory would ever do such a terrible thing…" concerned look on the lovely face. "Of course, it was touch and go for me for a bit, and I was concerned for you two as well in your turn. But here we all, the three of us…Safe and sound, more or less." Smile. "To happy endings for all." She raised her coffee cup.

Emily reluctantly following suit with her own cup…

"It is you, then…So?" Emily stared at the open, friendly face.

"I've said I've no ill intent…"

"'Just now'…" Emily noted.

"True enough, one day things could change but I promise…Again, I swear on my mother's eternal…Whatever…There's no harm coming to you from me today, tomorrow, next year, perhaps even for your whole and naturally ending life."

"'Perhaps…'?" Emily noted.

"You'd know I was lyin' if I were to swear you were safe and in no danger from me forever. After all, I never know what might happen…You might even get in a crossfire betwixt me and some enemy one day. And I am pledged to be honest with you. Pledged to another, that is."

Mmmn…Slight twitch and shake of head. Emily eyeing her…

"Sorry, it's costing me a great deal of me strength to hold this form as long as I have in my weakened state…Yes, I am weakened since we 'lost' our gold all those months past." She nodded. "And there are powerful forces restraining me for the moment."

"Oh…?" Emily eyed her.

'Our' gold?

"You needn't believe or trust in me, dear." Lubdan smiled. "But the fact I've not taken your head off nor Rory's nor my sweet Marcus' is some evidence I'm not out for a quick blood letting here. So lets enjoy our coffee, please try a bit of this wonderful scone and cream, and let me explain why I've come to you like this, and the happy day for you and Rory…And me, tis true…This is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Leprechaun's Agreement..."

Summary: A generation after their clash with the leprechaun Lubdan, Rory and Emily and their daughter face the consequences of their truce negotiations.

Part I…

2026…

Morewell College coed dorms, Capital City…

A mix of standard dorm rooms and full apartments catering to students with parents willing to pay that extra to ensure their child's comfort away from home.

Late evening…

"Lise..." plaintive cry. "Come on, let in..." knock on one of the standard dorm room door…

"Lise..."

"Hey, son...Mayor's daughter's givin' you trouble? Don't get her riled, she's got the police workin' for her dad." chuckling voice passing the tall young man knocking. He looking to see a couple of male buddies passing in the hall, one chubby fellow in a "Discovery 2018-26 Rules" T shirt giggling at the other's remark.

"Get along, chumps..." he frowned. They laughing. He turned back to the door… "Lise...Blair Lise..." he tried the full and formal name.

"Come on, honey. I'm sorry. I'm not interested in anything but..." The door opened and the tall man faced a tall, slender young beauty...Short cropped hair, piercing eyes fixed on him with an angry expression on the lovely face, much similar to her mother, Emily's. She in sweatshirt and shorts.

"Hey, at last..." he tried to grin at her. "Thanks for not using the holograph…"

"Anything but my dad being the mayor..." she eyed him.

"Aw, Lise...Don't be like that." he sighed. "Georgie and those idiots don't know what they're talkin. about, honey."

"They sure as hell knew enough about you!" she insisted. "Get away from my door or I'm calling the police!"

The boy sighing…But a moment's later pounding brought her call…"Calling the police!"

A holographic image of a female police officer appearing in the hall immediately… "Officer Morton, College Police. What's the trouble here?"

(A girl of spirit...Ah so, like her mother...The thought audible only to us from a just cracked open door down the hall. "Be she a friend of yours, lassie?" hissed back.

The addressed "lassie" being a medium tall, slender Arabic girl of about twenty, standing blank in robe, wet hair dripping on said robe and floor...The most odd feature being her glowing green eyes...

"She's the mayor's daughter…But I don't know her except to say hello."

"Really? I hope she's not the stuck up type. Her mother isn't like that at all..." shake of hoary head.

"She always seems nice, when I've seen her…I don't know her."

"As you said, as you said, miss. Well, you'll be getting to know her soon enough." Nod, appraising look... "You'll make her a fine handmaiden...She'll be needin' one I can trust. And now, I'd say I can trust you, can't I?" smile.

"Yes." the girl nodded. Green eyes fading to brown…

"Good, good. Well, you be off about your school work and bed whilst I observe me prize a bit closer. Off with ye, missie but be ready to come when I call you."

The girl nodded and went to a door across the room...Stepping lightly over the body of a young man, likewise Arabic on the way, tripping just a bit…

"Oh yes, the boyo of yours...Wait a mo, girl." the voice now took flesh, hideous flesh as the figure it issued from stepped out from a darkened spot by the corner to the far right of the girl. She halting at the door to the other room, a second bedroom currently used by her as a study.

"We'll need to be dropping him into the nearest dumpster, when more are abed." The figure had crept by the body, eyeing the hideously fearful expression on the face. "And, me sweetheart? You may as well write a little note for later. How he tried to rape you and, as a nice Muslim girl you couldn't bear the shame and killed yourself after you managed...Rather effectively, it seems…I'd said it was the adrenalin from the fear-flight reaction...To kill him." The raspy, chuckling voice issuing from the short, rotund figure dressed ludicrously in old-fashioned green coat and short trousers, black shoes with gold buckles…Hands with long crawed fingers. "Perhaps we should carve the note on him, actually. Make you a regular Lisbeth Salander…Yes…" he nodded, eyeing the girl. "My dear one's handmaiden should know how to protect her queen. We'll have you get yourself signed up for those self-defense things on campus. A little tai-kwon –do…" it took stance of martial arts master. "Karate…I know a few moves meself, I can teach to you." Chopping motion with hand. "Maybe even give you a dragon tattoo, from the neck to the foot, and all in beautiful Celtic green." Smile. "Well, we'll see… Hope it wasn't a true romance, by the way?" Cocked head, questioning smile.

"This would have been just a blind date. He was just the son of a man who worked with my father back home." the woman shrugged. "I wasn't expecting him till eight."

"Sad case of the early bird not getting the worm…Or rather, the worms gettin' him, eh?" lewd chuckle. "Well, there's a comfort...And thank me gods you've not some troublesome roommate always playin' music and making too much of a racket all the time. I've no great desire to have to dispose of a sizable percentage of the student body just now. Well, go take down your shower curtains and wrap yon fellow up in them, get him under your bed till we settle him, clean up the bit of blood on the floor, and then as I said, get to your work. I'll be wantin' your life to seem as routine as possible for a day or two yet before your mysterious and oh, so tragic, disappearance. Oh, and don't forget the note…We might be needing it in a day or three."

She nodded, hurrying over to bathroom…Pulling shower curtain down…

"And remember…" the creature called as it pulled a hand slowly over its form, turning itself back into the form of the lovely young black woman, Lubdan, who'd encountered Emily and Rory a generation before, now dressed in green silk bathrobe and lingerie…It's…Her voice now warm and friendly. "I'm your new roommate, Lubdan…No, ah! We need a new… Ah, I have it. Dana…Yes…Lovely that…Dana…O'Reilly. I'll see to the records tomorrow, so alls legal and nice." She looked around and opened the door to the second bedroom, calling back from the door as the other woman brought the shower curtain out and laid it flat on the floor beside the both early and late blind date... "You'll be needing to move all this of yours back to your room. And best you get me a new bed and a clothes dresser as well…Can you really order such things on that wonderful Internet nowadays? And they really get here by tomorrow?"

"Yes." The girl, dragging the wrapped body into her bedroom, replied.

"Will wonders never cease?" "Dana" shook lovely head. "Well, you order something tasteful tonight and see if we can get me settled in here quick. Starting tomorrow you can just tell folks if they ask, that your parents were concerned you shouldn't be alone here and you were feeling lonely yourself, so you applied for a roommate. Such a pity I wasn't here when that brute showed…I'm sure two empowered young women would have been able to restrain the fellow. And you'd not have been so foolishly fearful as to try to conceal him." Smile. "But I know till we either leave or the police discover the body and arrest or kill you, we'll get on just fine, eh, roomie?"

"Yes, Dana." The girl called, wanly as she began scrubbing the living room floor with a wet towel…

"Well, you finish up, I'm going to use the common bathroom to wash my hair…Seein' as I'm not the type to impose on my new roomie for use of her private bathroom and I'd like to meet the neighbors…Especially me own darlin' Blair…" ... "Er, girlfriend?"...Dana called. "Can I borrow some shampoo? What is your name, anyway, sweetheart?"

"Yes. Gemma Raghadi…"

"Lovely to meet you, Gemma. I sense the start of a beautiful friendship."

…..

Knock on dorm door…

A frowning Blair Jackson, the same girl who'd chased off her erstwhile caller…

"Troy! I meant what I said!"

"Hello…" a pleasant female voice. "I'm from down the hall, I left my key and phone behind and my roommate's either out or asleep. Could I use your phone?"

Blair went to the door, opening to reveal Dana in robe…Beaming…

"Sorry…This is so embarrassing, but I just moved in today. With Gemma Raghadi, down the hall? If I could just call her…?"

"That's ok…Come in." Blair opened door. "I'll get my phone."

"Really…Thanks so much." Warm tone…Dana stepping in…As Blair went to her bedroom…

"You have a nice place…" she called.

"Thanks." Blair had returned from her bedroom with cell phone which she tapped on.

"I see neither of us is into arm tattoo phones…" Dana smiled.

"No, havin' something drilled into my skin isn't for me...And the slap on always falls off." Blair shook head. "All set, here." She handed phone.

"Thanks." Dana took phone, dialed. "Hey, Gemma? Yeah…I locked myself out. Are you on your way home? Oh, you're out at the grocery store? Well, when you get back I'll be waiting in the hall. No, don't rush, get your groceries, yes…A corned beef and swiss on rye with tea for me, thanks hon. Well, thirty minutes is fine. No, no, it was my fault, I'm a total klutz." Smile to Blair who returned. "Really, sorry, roomie. Thank you." She closed phone and handed back to Blair.

"Thank you so much…I'll just go wait…"

"You can wait here if you like." Blair offered. "It's a little cool in the hall for just a robe and such."

"Yes, it is…I didn't want to impose." sheepish smile… "But…Thanks." Sigh.

"Just have a seat…Can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water would be fine, thanks. It's really nice of you to let me in like this." Dana took a seat on the living room couch. "I'm Dana O'Reilly, hi."

"No problem…O'Reilly?" Blair grinned.

"Part Irish, part black, all American now, though I actually was born in Eire." Dana smiled.

"Wow…I do think I hear it in your voice. Blair Jackson…Let me get that water." Blair headed for the small kitchen.

"Yes, I know…Daughter of the new mayor…" Dana nodded. "Great to meet you…"

"God, I'll never live that down…" Blair, chuckling sigh from the kitchen.

"Sorry…But my roommate Gemma was curious about you. She's a bit of the fringey sort…One of those 'it's all a conspiracy' types?" shrug as Blair returned…

"Really?" Blair handing her a glass of water…Thanks, Dana took it.

"I can't see my dad as part of anyone's 'conspiracy theory'." Blair taking a seat on a chair across from the sofa where Dana sat.

"Well, Gemma saw something on You Tube about strange goings-on in your home town when your dad lived there, about twenty or twenty-five years ago? Apparently the crazies claim magic and demons were involved." Dana grinned. "I'm afraid she's a bit into that…Though it's nothing to do with her being from the Middle East…She's very strong on women's rights and empowerment." High-minded nod.

"Yeah, well…" Blair sighed. "I've heard a few people saying crazy things but our home town was in rough shape back then. Even my dad was into some rough stuff for a bit..."

"'Former drug dealer turns community leader and philanthropist'?" Dana smiled. "I have read a little about him. He seems to be an amazing man. Your mother, too."

"You're not the first to be a fan of them. Well…He's ok…" Blair looked a bit down… "Very busy guy nowadays… And he did have a past. But no real demons in his closet, then or now, tell your friend."

"Roomie, not friend…Yet. Though I keep tryin'." Dana sighed.

"Not always easy…I get it." Blair nodded.

"She seemed pretty easy going when we met in class at State last year and decided to room together here when we transferred but something happened to her over the summer or something." Dana shook her head.

"I think she met someone who hurt her…But she never talks about it. Just avoids men."

"Well, sometimes girls from her part of the world are taught to be really cautious with guys. Could be cultural shock or something." Blair noted

"I dunno." Dana sighed. "She seemed to get on fine with guys last year...And she wasn't so…Dark, you know? Well, maybe something as you say."

"I don't know her, of course…" Blair began…Hesitant. "But everyone's heard…"

"She's only been here at Morewell a week or so and I just got here, so natch…But…" Dana smiled. "She is, it's true…A princess and with family rich as Croesus, she's told me and I've seen proof of it."

"She did look it, when I saw her last week…Her clothes must've cost a fortune…But I thought she lived alone."

"Only till I got here. Her parents worry when she's alone and we were in classes at State while she worked on her English last spring before we transferred. So they trust me to act as a sorta chaperone. I've got no one now so it's fine and frankly they help with the tuition which is really fine. But she is creepin' me out with these personality changes."

"Maybe you should talk to the parents…" Blair suggested.

"I will, when they call. But for me, it would cost a fortune to reach them. I'll be writing them though. Maybe it's nothing but I worry…She's gone all about martial arts and 'Girl with the Dragon Tattoo' and what's that new girl power hero in the holos? Mistress Li? 'The Mistress Who Masters', did you catch that on holo?"

Hmmn…Blair blinked…

"Yeah, a cool one. But she sure didn't seem all that 'Girl' or 'Mistress' when I saw her that time."

"Probably meeting relatives…" Dana noted. "She still dresses for them."

Blair nodded.

"Say I hope I wasn't out of line, about your dad." Dana sighed. "I'm sure he's a fine man who just had a hard start. The papers say he'll be a great mayor if he does as well as he did developing downtown. And your mom sounds amazing too." Beam.

"Yeah, Mom's terrific. She's a city planner now." Blair nodded. Eyeing the lovely Dana who seemed a bit down…

"But you said you don't have family?"

"My mom died bearing me…" Dana sighed. "My dad…Well, long and kinda awful story."

"That's rough. You had no one after…?"

"Uncles, aunts, and family friends…It wasn't all so bad. Dad left me quite a pot and I had a lot of fun on the way." She smiled. "But now I'm trying to settle in and get my life on track. You?"

"Trying to do the same…I'm majoring in music and music production…"

"Oh…Wow…" Dana nodded. "That's terrific. Music…Do you sing? Play?" Careful stare…

"Try to …Sing. Play, eh…Some piano and guitar." shrug.

"Modern stuff or classical?…I may not look it but I'm actually into some pretty old stuff…Folk, classical. Though I can't sing a note of anything worth a stage, I do love it." Warm smile.

"Actually I'm kinda torn…" Blair sighed. "I like the popular stuff, right up to techno holorapamatic and all that but I've always felt drawn to the classical…Even…Don't laugh…Opera."

"Oh, I think that's wonderful. Girl…We need more black women in the classics." Dana, high-mindedly. "Though give a mind to the old ballads as well."

"Right, I might well end up a Celtic Woman." Blair grinned.

"You might…" smile. "You might very well indeed."

"Oh, there's my phone…Ah, she's going holo...Hi, there." Blair spoke to tiny hologram of Gemma hovering over the phone's emitter. Gemma's image, now in leather jacket, bag in arms, peering round.

"I'll be out in a sec, Gemma. Thanks for coming so quick." Dana called. The image nodded, and faded out.

"Wants to make sure you're in one piece and I'm not a deranged killer." Blair joked, covering microphone. Dana, laughing lightly in agreement.

"She's on her way." Blair spoke to phone, then closed it.

"She does worry too much these days…Well, it was great to meet you, Blair." Dana rose. "I hope we can hang out. I'm actually a history major, so my classes are close to the Music School."

"I'd like that…" Blair nodded.

"Great…Oh…" Dana paused, apologetic smile. "Is it ok to ask? Was that your boyfriend earlier, at the door?"

"He was hoping to be…The mayor's daughter's boyfriend." Blair grimaced. "And hoped I've give him a nice entry to politics. But I sent young black FDR packing tonight."

"Oh…Sorry to pry. Gemma heard him and was all…Gemma." Smile. "Sorry the guy was such a jerk, any chance it might work out?"

"I doubt it." Blair sighed. "And I've a long list of ambitious guys who'd like to meet my dad and his friends."

"Oh…" Dana, sympathetic shake of head. "There are a lot of jerks around. Still, he seemed persistent."

"Yeah, he's sure to be president one day. But I'm not looking to be his Eleanor. Or put up with his bull…" frown.

"Sorry…I'm sure you'll find someone who suits you better soon. Well, I should go…" pause at door… "But maybe we can get together for lunch or dinner soon?"

"Sounds good." Nod.

Phone buzz…

"It's my dad." Blair, apologetically.

"I'm out of your way. Please give him my best." Warm smile. "And I hope to meet both your parents someday soon."

Blair waving… "Hey, Dad." She told phone. "No, just settling in…"

Nice to know Rory keeps a close eye, even considering… "Dana" thought as she left, closing door and smiling to the waiting Gemma who stood in the hall, calmly regarding her. Now in leather jacket, hair cropped back a bit, the wisps of a huge dragon tattoo visible on the exposed areas of her wrists and hands, a tiny bit of the head's horns visible from her exposed neck running from her dark green tshirt collar on chest.

"Thanks for coming so quick, Gemma. Lets get in."

Yes, indeed, a fine lass, she thought…Her mother's girl, no question. And it seems all those years of music lessons stuck with her. Can't wait to hear her.

Yes…A rare prize…My very own other self, a true and fitting Queen.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

"Leprechaun's Agreement..."

Summary: A generation after their clash with the leprechaun Lubdan, Rory and Emily and their daughter face the consequences of their truce negotiations.

Part II…

The evening of the day in 2004…

"I still don't quite get why we have to have dinner with this girl…" Rory noted as he and Emily, both in decently nice, but causal evening wear, he in white shirt, khakis, she in light print dress, waited outside their shared apartment for a cab.

"I don't even remember her from school. Are you sure she was there?"

"We met her. I know her." Emily noted. "And she's pretty and you're getting a free dinner so why complain?" slightly cross, looking about

"Honey? Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah…Sure…Why?"

"You seem super nervous. What's it about this girl that's got you all…?"

"All what?" she frowned at him.

"That. What has she got on you? Emily? There's somethin' wrong here and I want to know." He paused. "I mean if it's something on me…? She did seem to know about me. Or…Maybe…"

She eyed him… "What?"

"If…I mean, if…There was ever anything…Between…"

"God…" She stared at him, incredulous. "You think I'm gay? You think me and this…?" horrified stare. "What, did you think Lisa and I…?"

"No. No, baby. Sorry…" he put up hand at her frown. "Never call you 'Baby', I know you tole me…But I mean it with love, honey."

"Don't 'honey' me…" she glared, stepping away. "You think Lisa and I… And now you think…Erggh…With…?"

"Come on, no. I just meant…If…You ever were…Experimenting…I guess…"

"No." Emily, grimacing. "Jesus, no."

"Well then, what the hell's going on here? How do you two know each other?"

She eyed the pleading face…

Come on, girl?

She shrugged…

"We met like she said, at school. Enough, Rory. Lets just meet her and have dinner."

He sighed and shook head… "Look is this my fault? What did I do?" he asked. "All I said was she was pretty. Is that what this is about? I really don't remember her, I swear. I don't remember ever doing anything with her, if that's what this is about."

"It's fine." She put up a hand. "I know you weren't involved with her…That way. God knows I sure wasn't…That way…" she suddenly gave a nervous giggle.

Dear God…If you only knew what you were saying, boy. Boyo…

"Ok…You sure you want me to come? Look, I just wanna do the right thing here. I don't want to lose you, too."

"I want you to come." She nodded. Then burst into tears…

"Emily?" he hugged her and she cried in his embrace for a few seconds, then pulled back.

"I'm ok. It's fine." She told him, taking out a tissue from her purse and wiping eyes.

"Emily, tell me." He insisted.

"Just do this for me. No questions."

"Not unless you promise to tell me later…"

She sighed… "You'll know it all, later. But, for now, it's just dinner with an old friend. Of mine, if that's easier. That ok?"

"It sucks. But ok, I'll play along. If you promise I'll know all later."

"Yeah…As much as I know." She nodded. "Here's the cab coming…" she waved down the cab and they went over to it… "Please, Rory…You owe me. After this last year…You owe me big."

"Yeah…" he sighed. "I know that. Ok." He opened the rear door for her.

So…It is about this year…And Lubdan…Either one of his or…

Ok, keep it cool and play dumb…He told himself. Safest for her…

And keep that gun and those clover bullets handy.

….

"Guys! So glad you could make it!" Lubdan, hair bunned up prettily, in lovely light summer dress, beamed at Rory and Emily from the bar as they entered Riley's. She holding drink in hand… "A little whiskey and soda, can I get you anything?"

"Hello…No, I'm good." Emily nodded, attempting smile. Accepting a hug from Lubdan while Rory stared.

"Yeah, hey…" he told Lubdan as she turned to him, likewise accepting her hug. "I'll wait, it's cool."

"They've got our table ready…Lets head on over…" the girl led them. "I could eat a horse…But will settle for a nice prime rib."

No doubt one of mine…Emily, Rory thinking.

…

Half an hour later…

Who'd've thought a viciously murderous leprechaun would be an entertaining dinner companion?, Emily thought as Lubdan continued a story about her family home in Ireland.

Or know so much African as well as Irish history…Lubdan having told the story of the first blacks to settle in the Emerald Isle, a group of Ethiopians who'd taken service with the Roman army in Britain then gone into trade with Irish tribes across the Irish sea and finally settled in the beautiful green fields as Roman merchants, bringing a few wives and in some cases marrying in the local families.

Possibly a legend, she'd noted…But legends usually have a basis in fact and her mother had always claimed it as her family's story.

Rory apparently only half-listening now, Emily somewhat torn between captivation and a desire to learn all she could from Lubdan about her/its past, especially with reference to its/her offer of that afternoon…

…..

"You only want us to help you get your gold back?" Emily had stared at the smiling girl that afternoon as they sipped at their coffees in Bailey's…

"Our gold now…It's to be a fair sharing, even in your favor, really…With just one proviso, placed on me by powers even I must answer to, dear."

"And that is?" Emily had eyed the creature, the beautiful Lubdan…Modelled on her murdered friend, Lisa, as Lubdan had freely admitted, though not exactly Lisa in form.

She held back the rising gorge in her throat, no point now. Wouldn't bring Lisa back. It would only leave her likely dead and Rory in danger…And…There was more to worry for now.

"It must be used as the priest who stole it from me intended, to build a community center and develop this city, to help the people here." Lubdan, firmly. Stirring her coffee a bit and smiling at the dumbfounded Emily.

Say what? After all you did to us to get it back, you want us to…Help people with it?

"You want to…?" Emily stared.

"Me wishes are immaterial here. Tis my duty and oath…" Lubdan, solemnly. "Me existence if it helps to convince you, hangs on my doing as the Father wished."

I'd no idea leprechauns were such good Catholics…Emily blinked.

"But…But it's buried in cement. And I'm not sure even if we could find it there'd be enough…"

"The gold and its casket found, there will be…I assure you, girl. You and Rory will be rich beyond your wildest dreams. And community philanthropists, in partnership with me, of course. Though I will be having to take a more stable form…And male, I think. One of those eccentric elderly millionaire types, perhaps, deformed by age and illness. Yes…" she pondered. "But I can work on that later. I rather like this form for so long as I can hold it. Perhaps I can alternate…Tis really a joy bein' a girl as the old song goes…" smile.

"And then, what? After five years, ten…You claw out our guts?" Emily eyed Lubdan, who chuckled.

Wide grin…"That's what I love about you, girl. Anyone else, knowing as you do, what I'm capable of, would say that in terrified abjection, lookin' for the nearest exit. You say it with defiance. No, not in ten years, nor ever. It's lain on me that I will not harm those who help me do this deed. Besides, Emily…" earnest tone. "No one's ever fought me so well and lived to tell the tale. You've earnt me respect, sister." Solemn nod. "And won me this chance, however inadvertently. A chance to do the one good deed which my kind must to win our immortal reward. I will owe you, girl…Both of you. If you agree to help me."

"One?" Emily blinked. "How many people have you killed? One good deed?"

"How many cows, pigs, chickens have you had butchered in various ways to live, dear?" Lubdan smiled. "Animals and creatures your kind killed for sport or sheer malice or to be rid of them. This world groans with the cries of those innocents annihilated by your people. You even prey on each other. Then you say a prayer or go to confession and voila, your soul's clear and off ye go to your Heaven…Why not ours?…Mine? Do you think these sufferings and deaths you and yours inflict count as nothing with the creator and its various lesser gods? Not meaning to bring in comparative religion here. But you people are as terrifying in your ways to the innocent creatures of this world as we may be to you."

"We don't…" Emily began…

"And not all of us take our delight as I do...Or did, till now. Some are quite kind, in their way, to yours. Especially considering it was you who drove us from the sacred lands of our forefathers, tormented us, hounded us…Killed us when you could. That some of us finally used our powers for revenge, is not all that surprisin' when you know the true history of our relations…Your horror at me is the settlers' horror at the angry native American who scalped their wife or mother or children after their own people were robbed of their lands and all but exterminated. There's two sides to every story, girl."

Emily, grimly shaking head, fierce look back… "All I know is you killed my friends and you're mocking the memory of one them even now."

"Poor Lisa? Well, but I meant no disrespect. I needed a human form and used her and others I've had physical contact with as template. I didn't go all the way to take her appearance…Sorry if mine disturbs you but none of her friends I've encountered have done more than seen a resemblance."

"Marcus? What about him?" Emily, anxiously.

"He's a fine, sweet boy…I like him. But I don't really see a future for us and I'll let him down easy, I promise. No…" Lubdan eyed Emily with a winsome smile. "We've not had relations. He's a gentleman and I'm not that kind of girl to be hoppin' in bed on the first dates. Consider me treatment of him as a pledge of good faith. It's done wonders for his rep to be seen with me, you should know. But, gettin' to our business…Girlfriend to girlfriend…" beam.

"What about Rory?" anxiously.

"Well…I thought you might prefer to hear me out alone first, then it's up to you, dear if you want him to know all." Shrug. "But I'm thinkin' we'll need his assist to fetch our gold. If you like, perhaps we can work out a tale to tell him. But I'm open to bringing him in on all the matter."

"We find your gold…"

"Ours, dear…"

"Our gold…And then use it to fund the community center? And other things…?"

"Whatever and wherever it can help the city here. It's looking better right here in downtown but you know better than I the problems. Together, we can do great things, lassie."

"You? You want to help the people here?" she blinked.

"It is my duty and my one hope to survive. I'm not selling you a load of rotten potatoes, lass. I have much resting on this for meself. But you did want to help others, this could be a grand way to do so. And if it provides you with safety, peace of mind, and a fine degree of comfort…Well?" shrug, smile.

"Survive…How…?"

"Me Immortality, the immortality granted of all us wee folks is lost to me if I don't accomplish this. If I fail, I will rot here like any mortal. See, I give you the plain facts. You could, if you like, try to use it against me. Keep the gold and not use it as agreed or refuse me. But, while I am bound not to do you or others harm while you assist me…Should you attack me in such manner, I am allowed to defend meself." Pleasant smile, hands extended in depreciating gesture.

"You'll kill us if we use this against you…Prevent the work from happening by taking the gold or refusing to find it…But what if we can't find the gold or the casket or can't find much of it?"

"A sincere effort is all that's required." Winsome look. "One can't ask the impossible. In such case I'd might be needing your solemn word to the Powers That Be that I did try to recover the gold for a good purpose, we'd have to see if that was sufficient."

"A recommendation?" Emily blinked.

"Sincere, from you, it would make a difference."

"And then what, you go away? To Leprechaun Heaven?"

Lubdan chuckled warmly… "Twould were so, no my girl. The Paradise granted to us…Like all creatures, is closed to me regardless. Which should give you some satisfaction… No, my brothers and sisters have shunned me for all time…But I will have me Immortality and perhaps, in time, a chance to win a place among your kind."

"Excuse me? You'd become human? And…Go to Heaven?" Emily stared. "You?"

"Many's an evil doer who's offered a second chance, love. And if I make me sincere repentance one day, as say a good Catholic might, accept me penance in Purgatory for however long the good Lord decrees, why should I not be granted the same absolution as any such? In any case, lass, Immortality gives me time and opportunity. And who would not be grateful to anyone who helped him (or her)…" smile. "To eternal life…And a possible chance at Heaven?"

"Wouldn't it have been easier…?"

"I am what I am, Emily. I needed the threat of eternal damnation to make me rethink me life, much like many a human, if you think on it. Besides the gold and its powers corrupted me…Now by using the gold for good, I break its hold on me. Come, girl…At least think on it. I'm makin' a rather fine offer…" winsome smile.

"And if I say no, we die?"

"Well…It would be hard for me to accept the loss of me last chance…Fond as I am of you and Rory. And think on yer wee babe within ye…" shrewd look.

"You know…" Emily, trying to remain calm.

"Aye, but you're not startin' to show yet. Have you told Rory, yet?"

"No." deep breath. "How could I ever be sure we could trust you?"

"You're not dead. You know that you would be, whatever little tricks you might try to play on me. And I won't be keepin' you from seekin' ways to protect yerself. Who knows, with time you might find some charm or spell. But the best spell of all is me own need and desire to survive, Emily."

Emily, closing eyes a brief moment. "I'll have to think this over…Decide what I'll tell Rory…"

"Of course, girlfriend…No rush at all. I've plenty of time by mortal standards." Lubdan nodded. Oooh…She pulled a buzzing cell phone from her purse. "This is probably…Yes…Marcus. Just a mo…Hi, honey." She told the phone as Emily watched, fascinated and horrified.

….

"So, Rory…?" Lubdan having concluded her tale of her…Or some human family's, Emily thought…Likely one she/he wiped out's migration to Eire, cutting off piece of her prime rib and eating with relish.

"Did Emily tell you of how she and I met?"

"Just that she knew you from school..." he replied, glance to Emily.

"Ay, we did sports, you know, 'phys ed' together, among other things…Opposing teams." Smile.

"That must've been interesting…"

"Oh, great fun…And after we got to know each other, we had quite a rivalry. I may not look it, but I can be quite competitive." Sheepish nod. "As well your fiancée, she gave me quite a few tussles at times. But she did me a great help in our last year together…" fond smile to Emily.

"Really?" he looked at Emily as well…

"It wasn't anything…" she noted quietly.

"For me, it was life-changin'." Lubdan nodded. "And I hope to prove as staunch a friend to you both as I was a rival to Emily." Beam.


End file.
